I Never Knew I Was A Killer
by Protos
Summary: Naruto experiences his inner deep feelings to kill all the people who injured his closes friends. This is where his story starts.


**A/N: My First Story.. It's going to suck. So enjoy.**

"NARUTO!" The sensei said.

"Don't you listen to anything I say?"

"Well, theirs girls over there.. You know right?" I explained.

"Naruto, Naruto, You'll never learn! You're never going to get a girl like that if you fight like a wimp" He Confided In Me.

_You know. He's kind of right. I do have to step it up to get the ladies. Or maybe Sakura. _

"Yes sensei I will pay attention at all costs" I said just to get out of this whole training thing.

"Time to get up Naruto! The tournament is today!" Sakura screamed

"Well… Can't we just have our own little tournament here? I said trying to get somewhere.

"I'm not even going to comment on that"

"Ok, ok I'll get ready. Jeez keep your panties out of a knot"

"Welcome! Welcome! To the Chuunin tournament! The winner will be able to become a Jounin!!" The Hokage said.

"WOW JOUNIN!!" Rock lee exclaimed.

"This is the day Sakura will be mine!!" He spoke softly to him self.

"Now! I hope you're all prepared! We will announce the first match in twenty minutes so get training!"

"Oh god… I'm so tired. Shouldn't have stayed up so late" Sasuke complained.

"Why did you stay up so late?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"I was uhm…ah… Listening to music… Yeah that's it! That's what I was doing" He said nervously.

"Does music involve girls getting naked?" I said as I was ratting him out.

"It depends on what music it is" He backed him self up.

"Give me a break. You know what you where doing. I have to go train to prove my self worthy. Sakura want to come watch a real man at his best?" I said being over confident

_Even though she liked Sasuke. I know I have a chance! She talks to me a lot. And she knows I'm strong. I might be able to prove my self to her. _

"Sure. But don't complain when you give up" She said jokingly.

"I'm not a quitter!" I exclaimed.

"We'll see" She rolled her eyes.

_We started to walk into the forest. But she was looking depressed. Maybe I should ask her. Or pull a move on her. I'll sit and talk to her._

"Sakura, come sit down. Tell me what's on your mind" I asked curiously.

_She's so pretty! Her hair. Her face. Her eyes her..uhm face yeah that's it face is very big and round and and and…_

"Naruto. My face is up here." she directed.

"Yes but your…Legs are down there" I joked.

"Naruto, if you want to make me feel better. Don't be so perverted!" She demanded.

" Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I apologized.

_Sorry? YOU WISH. I just want to get laid by you baby. Ok.. Maybe I'm a little bit perverted? But girls have boobs because you need something to look at while you talk to them. _

"It's ok. I know how you feel about me." She assumed.

"I know you do. But I just screw up every time I try to talk to you" I reconsidered.

"Naruto, I love you as a friend. And I really like you. Can't we just keep it like that? You're a great guy and you have so many opportunities. Theirs girls way better than me" She said like a therapist.

"We can. But I see us going some where. I have potential!" I gave my self confidence.

_This talk might lead to a kiss. Or even more. Just gotta keep going with the flow!_

"Naruto, You know I like Sasuke. You have like no chance with me. Give up."

_Ouch? That hurt. _

"That's true… We should head back." I rushed.

"Yes. Let's go." She agreed.

_Ok, I now know I have NO chance with her. So. Maybe I have a shot with Ino or Hinata..._

"The tournament will begin! The contenders will be shown on the boards. We have made the tournament layout. First match will begin in 10 minutes!" The Hokage exclaimed.

"You ready?" Kakashi Sensei said.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Sakura screamed.

"He was gone?" I said confusingly.

"Yes, I went to the earth town to meet the Hokage. He wanted me to do some special mission. Secret stuff. Kakashi Sensei said with ego.

"Well, Lets see who your up agaist"

"SHINO??" I shouted.

_Oh no. This might be the end of my career! I'm fucked! He's going to kill me!_

"Calm down Naruto. It's going to be ok. He reinstated.

"OK? HE HAS ANTS COMING OUT OF HIS ASS! HOW IS THAT "OK"" I shouted.

"Don't put yourself down. Your fought many tough people. What makes you so scared about Shino?" He asked.

"He's a fucking ant hill! He has bugs that attack his enemies!" I shouted.

" Naruto, just use the jitsu's I told you. You'll be fine." He instigated.

"Ok. This match is between. Naruto Uzumaki And Shino Aburame. Let this match be underway." The Hokage said.

"SHAWDOW CLONE JITSU!" I shouted.

"Haha. You think 20 of you can stop me?" He chuckled.

_He's going to use his bugs I should go for him now while he's vulnerable._

_I start running towards him with all my clones. And he just stands there. Easy target. _

_I attack him and bugs come out of him and the bugs take down all my clones._

'WHAT THE HELL?" I was confused.

" Hahaha watch out!"

_He smashes me towards the wall. And I fall off the vibration of the wall. _

"You have no chance Naruto. Give up. Like your parents." He backfired.

"DON'T YOU MENTION THEM!" I defended.

_I reach into my belt. Grab my shuriken's. _

"ALL DIRECTION JITSU!" I shout.

_He starts to dodge them then one hits him in the leg._

"MOTHER FUCKER!" He screams.

_I sneak away and hide on the ceiling. _

_As I come down…_

"YEARS OF A THOUSAND PAIN"! I poke his ass hard.

_he goes flying into the air._

_I jump off the wall and then…_

"NISEN RENDAN!" I shout.

_He falls 20ft down to the floor. Breaks his spinal cord and his frontal skull._

_I start to heavily breath because of all the blood that I see. I didn't mean to kill him. He might be ok._

"Were going to cancel this tournament due to what you just witnessed. We'll tell you when we will resume in further notice. The Hokage explained...


End file.
